Vies de sbires
by laitue
Summary: Être un sbire dans une équipe de méchants est un boulot ingrat et la vie n'est pas rose tous les jours pour les sbires des différentes Evil Teams. Cependant la vie de sbire comporte aussi pas mal de surprises et de moments fun. Alors si vous voulez en savoir plus sur la vie des sbires des diverses organisations criminelles du Pokéworld, venez donc découvrir leur quotidien !
1. Introduction

**Vies de sbires**

Être un sbire dans une équipe de méchants est un boulot ingrat : vous êtes mal payé, vous risquez votre vie face à des pokémons légendaires, vous vous faites humilier par des gamins de 10 ans, votre boss vous traite comme un moins que rien, vous devez parfois porter un uniforme ridicule... Bref c'est pas toujours la joie !

Mais il y a aussi de bons moments. Quand vous avez un peu de temps libre et que vous en profitez pour vous amuser avec vos potes (Quelle bonne idée d'avoir convaincu le Boss d'acheter une table de billard pour la salle de repos !). Quand le Boss vous récompense pour une mission accomplie haut la main (Faut reconnaître que vous l'attendiez avec impatience cette journée aux sources chaudes de Vermilava !) Quand vous allez espionner les sbires des autres équipes (Ah ! Les mini-jupes si courtes de la Team Rocket ! *_* ). Quand vous jouez un sale tour à vos supérieurs (Ça leur apprendra à vous obliger à passer des heures dans un puits à découper des queues de ramoloss, puis si vous vous débrouillez bien tout retombera sur l'accro des smogos...) Bref la vie de sbire ça peut être fun aussi, il suffit de prendre les choses du bon côté !


	2. Le chapeau de tous les désirs

**Titre : **Le chapeau de tous les désirs**  
Auteur : **laitue**  
Personnages : **Les sbires de la Team Rocket**  
Rating : **K+  
**Disclaimer :** Pokémon appartient à Nintendo  
****Nombre de mots : ****800 mots environ**  
Résumé : **Quand la présence d'un simple béret débouche sur la plus absurde des histoires concernant un certain admin aux cheveux verts...

* * *

« Non, ne me dis pas que c'est... »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses afficha un air triomphant devant le regard ébahi de ses amies. Repoussant négligemment une mèche de son front, elle réarrangea la position du béret et leur adressa un clin d'œil.

« Et si ! C'est bien ce que vous croyez. »  
\- Non ?!  
\- Si !  
\- Hiiiiii ! C'est pas croyable ! Tu l'as trouvé où ?  
\- Ben à votre avis ! Sur sa tête évidemment ! Ce que vous pouvez être bêtes !  
\- Mais il ne s'en sépare jamais. Comment tu as pu le récupérer ?  
\- Il me l'a offert.  
\- Il te l'a offert ?  
\- Naaaaaan ?!  
\- Si ! La jeune femme retira son chapeau pour le serrer contre sa poitrine en laissant échapper un soupir. Il me l'a offert comme preuve de son affection juste après que...  
\- Que quoi ?! Que quoi ?!  
\- Allez dit nous ! »

Détournant faussement le regard, elle laissa passer un moment afin de profiter de l'intérêt grandissant de ses camarades pour son récit. Finalement elle laissa échapper un gloussement amusé et leur fit signe de se rapprocher.

« Donc j'étais au fond du puits en train de découper les queues de ces stupides ramoloss quand il s'est approché de moi et il a posé sa main sur mon épaule. Vous pensez bien que je ne savais plus où me mettre donc je suis restée sans bouger et là il s'est penché vers moi pour me murmurer quelque chose.  
\- Il t'a dit quoi ?!  
\- Vous allez jamais me croire.  
\- Allez crache le morceau !  
\- Il m'a dit que je l'impressionnais, qu'il trouvait que j'étais une recrue vraiment très prometteuse et qu'avec un tel potentiel il ne doutait pas que j'allais gravir les échelons rapidement. Et là... Là il s'est interrompu et il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux avec ce regard si intense et...  
\- Oh ! J'adore quand il a ce regard !  
\- Moi aussi ! Il est vraiment trop canon !  
\- Oui... Et donc je disais : il me fixait et il avait l'air de ne plus savoir quoi dire, comme si moi je l'intimidais. Et là il a pris ma main et il m'a dit qu'il ferait tout pour m'aider à obtenir la promotion que je méritais.  
\- Haaaan !  
\- Ouais ! J'étais super étonnée moi aussi alors j'ai fini par lui demander pourquoi il voulait faire ça pour moi. Tout d'un coup il a eu l'air si triste, je vous jure j'en ai eu mal au cœur. Il a caressé ma joue tendrement et il a murmuré doucement ''Parce que tu ne le sais pas ?'' et je vous jure je ne savais plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire.  
\- Tu m'étonnes !  
\- Alors j'ai juste répondu non, sans oser le regarder et là...  
\- Et là ?!  
\- Il a pris mon menton entre ses doigts pour me forcer à le dévisager et il a passé son pouce sur ma lèvre tout doucement puis il s'est penché vers moi et je vous jure je pouvais sentir son parfum et vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point il sent bon.  
\- Et ensuite ?! Et ensuite ?!  
\- Ensuite je l'ai entendu me susurrer ''C'est parce que je t'aime idiote.''  
\- Naaaaaaan !  
\- Si ! Et là : il m'a embrassée !  
\- Non ! C'est pas possible !  
\- Si je vous jure ! Il m'a embrassée et c'était le truc le plus dingue de ma vie. C'était à la fois si tendre et si intense. Ses lèvres étaient incroyablement douces. Et sa langue ! Oh mon dieu sa langue ! La façon dont sa langue caressait la mienne c'était tellement... »

Un toussotement gêné interrompit ce discours enthousiaste. Se tournant d'un même mouvement vers l'intrus, les trois jeunes femmes adressèrent un regard indigné au sbire.

« Quoi ?!  
\- Hum... Désolée de vous déranger dans votre discussion si passionnante mais le chef m'a demandé de retrouver son béret. Du coup je venais vous voir pour savoir si vous ne l'aviez pas aperçu ? Apparemment il l'a perdu quand cette nuée de nosferaptis nous est passé au-dessus tout à l'heure. Vous ne l'avez pas vu trainer par terre ou... Baissant les yeux, il s'interrompit en remarquant le couvre-chef dans les mains de sa collègue. Ça ne serait pas...  
\- Oh ben ça alors ! Tiens, trouvé ! »

Lui refourguant l'objet tant convoité, elle replaça nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille avant de s'éloigner précipitamment, suivie par ses deux amies.

« Reviens ici espèce de mytho !  
\- Sale menteuse ! Tu t'es foutue de nous ! »

Observant ses collègues s'éloigner en se disputant, le sbire secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Parfois je me dis que je bosse vraiment avec des tarés. »


End file.
